


Bare to Me Your Weary Soul

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A Desperate Cry for Rest, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort/Angst, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Major game spoilers, Masturbation, Minor Canonical Character(s), Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trans Character(s), Trans Male Character, Trans- Related Scars, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: In spite of the exciting turn of events, Cloud found himself unable to rest. The adrenaline had left him aching; the fact that he had been awake for a day and some changed had left him fatigued. He was tired down to his very bones, but he still couldn't sleep. A walk to hopefully exhaust himself further soon brought him to darken The Honeybee Inn's doorstep again. Andrea is more than happy to receive him and has just the cure to put Cloud at ease.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 2





	1. The Weary Trek

Cloud couldn't sleep, even though he had been awake for the better part of a day. His mind just wouldn't—or just flat out couldn't— shut down long enough to get any meaningful rest. He had managed to maintain his unaffected exterior, but his thoughts were racing from every piece of news they received, from everything he saw and did. And now there was the news that Shinra was going to drop a plate on Sector 7? Those bastards..! Those absolute, vile bastards. For all of the horrible things Shinra had done, the company always managed to surprise him more and more.

Hearing movement outside his door sent him more on edge than he would have expected. Cloud grabbed his sword and headed outside. He wasn't surprised when he saw Tifa standing among the flowers, but he did feel an immense relief. They talked at length about their various fears. Tifa, as always, was the first to open her heart. She described her hesitation and the tight knot of dread that was hardening in her gut. She pleaded Cloud for a pleasant lie —

"Shinra can't be that cruel, right? They wouldn't just..." Her voice wavered and gave, but she pressed on regardless, "They wouldn't just drop a plate to get rid of us, would they? All those lives... All of the people who'd get caught up in the crossfire." She stepped closer, but Cloud didn't back away. "No one could be that cold. Not even Shinra. Please tell me they wouldn't."

Listening to the raw emotion in Tifa's voice stirred something in Cloud. His lips parted as he thought on what to say next. Unfortunately, he couldn't give her the platitude she was looking for. "I'm sorry," he said gently, his voice almost too quiet to his own ears. "I can't."

And he truly meant it. He hated that he couldn't reassure her, that the lie he would have to tell would be make the reality all the more devastating. Were it something smaller, were it something more insignificant, he'd offer something empty but reassuring for her sake. But not for this, never for this. This was something cold and painful and real that they would live through together.

When Tifa rushed towards him and began crying against his chest, Cloud wasn't sure what to do. He had to be strong; he had to be the one to keep emotional distance. He couldn't break down with her, but at the same time, this was his friend—his closest friend if he had to choose anyone. He wrapped his arms around her and gave in. He still didn't cry with her. He didn't allow himself to fully break, but he gave into the desire for closeness. He hoped that his presence was as reassuring for her as hers was for him.

"Cloud... You're hurting me," Tifa said before long.

Cloud almost jumped out of his skin as he relaxed his hold. The emotional wall was back up again. He muttered out a breathy "Sorry", and Tifa just smiled sadly at him.

"It's okay. Guess you don't know your own strength."

"Hm. You're one to talk."

Tifa laughed sadly and then brought up a fist to half-heartedly punch him in the arm. He wished there was power there; he wished there was some kind of sting if only to know that she was truly okay. But it was okay that she wasn't. He couldn't fault her for that.

"Sorry for crying all over you," she said. "I know it's dumb."

Cloud quickly reached up to cover her hand with his own. "It's not," he said. "It's okay to not be strong every once in a while."

 _'Speak for yourself,'_ teased a thought in the back of his mind. Cloud blinked slowly, resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder towards the presence he always felt.

Tifa stared at him, her eyes watery, but she managed to keep from breaking once again. She placed her free hand over his and gave him a squeeze. It was a silent gesture of gratitude, and Cloud returned it with a deep nod of his head. Tifa took a long step back. This was her way of putting some distance between them. Cloud dropped his hand at his side.

"Gonna stay out?" she asked.

"For a bit longer."

Tifa's lips quirked up slightly. "Try not to stay out too late, okay?" She looked around them. "I don't want to come outside and see you've taken root."

Cloud crossed his arms. "Who knows?" He stared down at the flowers. "Might be a nice change of pace."

"Yeah... Just might be."

They didn't look to each other, instead relishing in the silence together for now. After a time, Tifa turned and softly bid Cloud good night. He waved her off and watched until she disappeared into the house before he relaxed. He sat down and stared upward. The sky was visible past the plate, and he felt a deep satisfaction in being able to see the stars. He never realised how much he took such a simple pleasure for granted until he made his way to Midgar. Here, the world was closed and stuffy and dusty. Here, the scales were tipped so harshly against the average folk.

Here, his world had been narrowed to a point. Every moment felt like its own battle, and no matter what he did, he felt he was losing. Cloud drew one leg up and idly tapped a gloved finger against it. Slow and steady... He found the repetitive action unexpectedly soothing. Cloud had never been near a waterfall before, and he found the sound of rushing water pleasant. His eyelids felt heavy. His blinks became slower and longer. He nodded his head forward, trying and failing to keep himself awake. Well, if he was already dozing, it wouldn't be too bad if he allowed himself to wind down for a moment before he made his way back in.

A soft breeze caressed his face. He was so aware of the soft whisper of wind through the many flower petals. The floral scent tickled his nose and soothed his weary mind. But even still, he couldn't fully sleep. He was right there on the cusp, but his consciousness teetered on the edge of wakefulness. Cloud curled his hand into a fist before relaxing it. Another few minutes passed, and he still couldn't sleep. He let out a heavy, bitter sigh before opening his eyes. He looked out to Aerith's house and debated making his attempt among his friends, but if he failed, he knew that the experience would only leave him restless. He stood up and dusted off his pants. He'd try to go for a walk. Hopefully, that would be enough to knock him out. It wouldn't be ideal to be near black out exhausted far off from his current lodgings, but at this point, it was a risk he was willing to take. Cloud gave the flower adorned house one last look before exiting the garden.

The further he walked, the more he felt the soothing embrace of that floral oasis leave him. His mind was still empty though, thankfully, so he wasn't plagued by his conscience as he staggered through the sleeping town. Sector 5 was so peaceful at night, and compared to the constant din from the gossiping congregation, it was blissfully dead. He curved around The Leaf House and walked through the metal tunnel leading into the main body of the town. The silence was deep here. Usually, there was music playing outside of the weapon's shop. Tilting his head, Cloud focused for a second and came to the conclusion that even the kids in their hideout had holed up somewhere for the night.

Cloud almost expected to see Chadley in his usual spot, but even the eccentric teen had found lodging somewhere. Everyone was likely sleeping except for Cloud. With a sigh, he stopped in front of the vending machine and searched his pockets for gil. He found his money, but he also found something odd nestled in the colourful bills. Cloud opened his left palm and shook out the item...s. _Oh._ His eyebrows shot up. Andrea's earrings. He completely forgot he stashed them away. He needed to return these... at some point.

As if hearing his thought, a chocobo softly trilled into the night. Cloud took a half-step to the left, and he was soon greeted with the sight of a chocobo carriage making its way down the street. The stable hand perched on the bench glanced around idly, but he did a double take upon spotting Cloud. He pulled on the chocobo's reins; the large bird slowed to a stop and then shook out its feathers.

"Evenin'. You headed out anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm just out on a walk, and..." He curled his hands closed. Oh, right. He was still holding the earrings. He stuffed away his gil, and his eyes settled on the jewelry. "Actually. I need to get back to Wall Market. You going that way?"

"I can if you need me to." The stable hand flicked up the brim of his hat. "I heard from Sam that you got a pass from him, and his word's as good as gil. This ride's on the house. Hop on in."

"Thanks."

Cloud walked around to the back of the carriage and carefully climbed in. It shouldn't have been much effort, but the movement took more out of him than he expected. When he plopped down onto a seat, he reached up to knock on the roof of the carriage. Soon, they were off. Cloud stared at the earrings for a moment before putting them into a pocket. Afterward, he leaned his head against the wall and stared out of the window. The gentle rocking was enough to lull him. He didn't find the sleep he so desperately needed, of course, but the peace he did find was a good enough substitute for now.

By the time the carriage stopped, Cloud felt more tired than he had before. He blinked his eyes open with a struggle, but he soon clamoured out of the carriage and made his way around to give his thanks.

"Where's Sam?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Headed down to the Colosseum. Found someone promising to place his bets on." The stable hand grinned. "They ain't you and that partner of yours, but they promised to give a good show."

"That right? Hm."

Cloud shrugged up a shoulder and left without a word. Time would move on, and he could only hope that the people of Wall Market forgot about him and Aerith and their talents as fighters. It would have been nice to pass through without constant praise and recognition, but he knew that having respect at least got him where he needed to be. Information wasn't easy to come by without some measure of respect in a place like this. Even though his reputation as a friendly neighbourhood merc was getting out there, it didn't quite have the same effect in Wall Market. Being a coliseum champion came with its fair share of benefits as well as civilian wise guys who thought they were better than a guy with a sword. Cloud blearily glanced off into the alleyways. He could see two-time thugs watching him intently like predators hunting their prey. He scoffed tiredly and didn't give them the honour of acknowledgement.

He slowly staggered his way through Wall Market. He heard whispered rumours about AVALANCHE wherever he went. Ducking into a narrow alley brought him closer to The Honeybee Inn and two people who were quietly criticizing Don Corneo immediately clammed up when they saw him. The three of them stared at each other. Cloud gave a sluggish blink before heading towards his destination. The sound of a hurried retreat behind him was soon drowned away in laughter and music.

Cloud pushed through the thick curtain at the entrance and headed to the front counter. The receptionist started to greet him but instead brightened when he recognised Cloud.

"Oh! Mr. Cloud, it's so good to see you." Cloud was never going to get used to being addressed that way. "Are you here to dazzle us with another stunning performance?"

"Not really." Cloud closed his eyes and reached up to rub between his eyes. "I'm here to see Andrea."

The receptionist bowed slightly. "Yessir. And what wonderful timing. He just finished a performance and is in his office. Just one moment, and I'll have someone escort you."

Cloud grunted and gave a flick of his hand. When he opened his eyes slowly, he just managed to catch the receptionist disappearing through a door behind the counter. He looked around to find somewhere to post up for the meantime. There was only a curved couch against the wall, and two people were already on it. Cloud took the furthest corner before sitting down. He spread his legs, set his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. He could fall asleep like this, he swear he could, but he knew it wouldn't exactly be good manners to do so. Of course, the one time he finally felt like he could doze off, it wouldn't be appropriate.

Figures.

"Mr. Cloud?"

Cloud slowly lifted his head and saw a bronze skinned honeyboy staring down at him. This man had gold makeup dusted along his cheeks, and there was a soft pink shadow decorating his eyes. He placed a hand against the wall and stared down at Cloud with a playful tilt of his head. Cloud felt rooted to the spot as he stared up at the honey coloured eyes of this performer. He eventually shook himself out of his daze and stood up.

"Yeah. Sorry. That's me."

"Right this way."

The honeyboy reached out to open the door leading out towards the main hall. He smiled to the patrons who quickly waved and hurried through. Cloud followed after his guide. He forced himself to keep his chin up, even if his eyes were barely open at this point. He probably looked like he was glaring to anyone who might have glanced at him. Well, there was a silver lining at least. Hopefully, that would be enough to discourage anyone from speaking to him or otherwise stopping them on their way to Andrea's.

He didn't memorise the way, couldn’t even though he tried. They passed through a staff-only door, and the music was heavily muffled in this hall. They walked up two flights of stairs, one smaller and the other longer. By the time they reached Andrea's door, Cloud felt weirdly disconnected from his body. The honeyboy made a motion before bowing. Cloud absently nodded his head as his escort left. Once alone, he reached up his hand and sharply knocked on the door.

Andrea Rhodea was sitting in front of his large vanity, wiping away any remnants of the makeup he hadn’t managed to sweat off during his performance. He glanced up towards the ceiling, wiped under his eyes, and stared down at his fingers. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together. There was no visible residue, but he could feel it. How strange. He picked up a makeup brush and dusted under his eyes, leaning forward to inspect his reflection as he did. It was then that he heard three sharp knocks. He raised his brows and shifted his eyes, staring at the his door through the mirror.

"Come in," he said, voice rising a bit as he gave the command.

There was a pause before the door slowly creaked open. A smile formed on Andrea's face. He swept his brush in circle through the air; he tilted his hand down and rested his chin atop the back of it.

"Well, well, if this isn't a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Cloud lifted his head up slowly and looked at Andrea's back. Andrea was aware that Cloud was a reticent type, but there was something about his silence that screamed volumes. He placed his makeup brush down on the vanity and stood up from his chair.

"Close the door, if you don't mind," Andrea said. It bought him enough time to turn around and watch Cloud who was moving with an all too careful sluggishness. He cocked his head and walked closer. "Now, what is it that brings you here? How did everything go?"

Cloud, still turned towards the door, let out a sigh. His whole soul seemed to go into it. "Went about as well as it could, everything considered. Best case scenario: I'm still alive."

"And we are all happy about that," Andrea said; the purr was evident in his voice.

Even for as drained as Cloud looked, Andrea was still able to fluster the blond. No one could say that he lost his touch. Cloud reached into his pocket.

"Also, I came here to return this."

Andrea placed a hand on the bend of his elbow and reached out with his other. "What's this?" Cloud soon deposited the earrings into his awaiting palm. Andrea tilted his head. "Oh, Cloud..." He ran his thumb along one of the earrings. They still looked pristine. That was a surprise all on its own. "I wasn't expecting you to bring these back."

"Didn't want to lose them," Cloud said. He reached up his hand to smooth it over his hair. He closed his eyes—no, it was better to say he just took a much longer time blinking. Oh, this poor thing. "And I didn't want to owe you more than I already had."

Andrea shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. You won my favour fair and square."

Cloud started to say something, but Andrea reached up to touch his finger to his lips again. Just as before, the gesture seemed to stun the blond, and Andrea delighted in a fact that this might have been some unofficial power button. He slid his hand up to cup Cloud's face. His thumb brushed under Cloud's eye. A dark circle was starting to form; his bottom eyelid was also a bit puffy. As Andrea took stock of Cloud's face, Cloud closed his eyes and tilted his head into the gentle touch. He sighed softly through his nose. Andrea knew what he had to do. With one final pet, he broke away and returned to the vanity. He carefully put the earrings on an awaiting jewelry tree. After making sure it was steady, he turned to face Cloud. The blond was leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed. Andrea might have thought he was waiting for something, but his brows were knit tight, his gaze cast towards the floor.

"Cloud." In a blink, Cloud looked up to him. Andrea closed the space between them. "Why don't you come with me? You look like you can barely stand."

"I'm fine," Cloud retorted lamely.

Andrea huffed a laugh. "Really now. I'm not fighter myself, but I'm sure that a gentle shove from me would knock you to the floor." Cloud broadened his shoulders, seemingly steeling himself in case Andrea made an attempt. The dancer rolled his eyes. "Relax, Cloud. Seriously." He reached out to take Cloud by the arm with one hand and then tugged him away from the wall. "Follow me. I think I have just what you need."

Cloud allowed himself to be led. Andrea guided him along the wall until they arrived at the opposite end of the room. There was a dark wood door recessed into the wall, and when Andrea opened it, he revealed a bedroom brimming with personality. It wasn't as flashy or as opulent as Cloud would have expected, but even still, it spoke volumes about the kind of person Andrea was. Each wall of the room was decorated but not in a way that was excessive or as campy as Andrea himself. There were shelves filled with pictures, knick knacks, and keepsakes. One corner was filled with neatly organised gifts. A large vase kept an overflow of fake flowers. But what was the one thing that Cloud liked to see the most was the large bed heavy with blankets and pillows. He stepped further into the room as Andrea closed the door behind them.

"Make yourself at home," Andrea said. He stayed near the open door, his chest touching the wood and his fingers partially curled around the doorknob.

Cloud looked back to him. "You're not staying?"

"I need to make some arrangements, actually. See to some business, but I'll be back to check in on you before you know it."

Cloud turned back towards the bed. The soft looking mattress was calling to him. "If you're sure."

"Positive. Please, get comfortable. I'll see you soon."

With that, Andrea pulled out of the room and closed the door behind him. Cloud walked over to set his sword against the wall closest to the bed. After that, he sat down at the edge of the mattress and began taking off his boots. Truthfully, he didn't trust himself to bend over in this sorry state he was in. He dropped the heavy boots off to the side and scooted himself backwards until his back came in contact with the crowd of pillows against the headboard. He adjusted himself, sank down into the covers, and closed his eyes. Darkness was immediate; Cloud felt himself drifting.

He wasn't quite dreaming, but he was going to a hazy space in the far reaches of his mind. He was reliving moments and seeing them all again from a new perspective. There was no pain in these memories though. If anything, everything that passed through his mind had been somewhat pleasant or just downright mundane. In all of these things that came to his mind, he couldn't be all that surprised when Andrea floated to the forefront. Only certain parts of their dance replayed. Every time they were close, whenever Andrea pressed against his body. Even the end of that night when Andrea was so breathtakingly close...

The mattress shifted, and that was enough for Cloud to open his eyes again. He peered through his lashes and saw Andrea's lower body in his immediate line of sight. He shifted his head a bit. Andrea looked down at him and tilted down the book in his grasp.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." Cloud reached up to rub his face. He yawned as he asked, "How long was I out for?"

Andrea looked away towards a wall; there was a clock softly ticking away. "About an hour," he said. "It's just past midnight."

Of fucking course. Cloud turned onto his back and pressed his forearm against his eyes. Andrea dogeared his book before setting it down on the mattress to the side opposite Cloud. "What's wrong, dear? Even though I'm flattered, I highly doubt you came all this way to return my earrings and share my bed."

Cloud shook his head. He didn't, but honestly, he didn't have much of a plan for tonight. He just wanted to go to bed. "Just wandering. Mind's all messed up. Can't get any sleep."

"Poor thing." Andrea scooted closer and placed a hand on Cloud's arm. "Would you be more comfortable if you took your armour off?"

Literally or metaphorically..? Cloud shook his head again. "I probably shouldn't. I need to get back to the others before sun up."

"I can always send word ahead." Andrea fanned his fingers through the air. "But if you're truly insistent, I can keep an eye on you and make sure you get back before your bell rings, Cinderella."

Cloud gave a wry laugh. "A bit too late for that, itn't it?"

Andrea laughed as well before stroking a finger down the length of Cloud's arm. "I didn't know you had an accent."

"Mn?"

"With you being so tired, I can hear a bit of a drawl."

Ah, great. Wonderful. Cloud made a noise. "I'm from the countryside. What can you expect?"

"A regular bumpkin out here in the city." Andrea laughed fondly before pulling away. "I'm sure you and Sam would get along splendidly."

"Gonna take more than a twang to be buddies with someone."

"That's true, but it's always a start." Cloud just sighed. He didn't have any points for or against what Andrea said. Instead, he moved away his arm and began working open his gloves. Andrea brightened.

"So, you'll stay?"

"For a while. Not much I can do feeling like this."

"So true. Here. Let me take that."

Andrea held one glove as Cloud worked open the other. It was a familiar practice, but for some reason, it was taking so much of his energy tonight. He really was gone... After some effort, the metal ring plate slid off; the heavy glove followed after. Andrea collected each piece as Cloud began working on the other glove. When that was done, he returned the items, and Cloud set them off somewhere close to his head. He laid still for a few seconds, gathering his strength, before sitting up enough with a groan. The pauldron took actual effort to remove, but Andrea helped. When Cloud leaned back this time, his body felt lighter. His head didn't feel as fuzzy either, but that was thanks to his hour long nap.

"How're you feeling?" Andrea asked.

"Better, I guess." Cloud folded his hands over his stomach. He squinted up at the ceiling. "Might just have to try again."

"You might." Andrea leaned in and rested an elbow on the pillows above Cloud's head. Looking down, he gently grazed his thumb under Cloud's eyes. "Or you can stay here in Wall Market and open up a shop of your own. These bags look designer, honey."

Cloud snorted a laugh and closed his eyes. He turned his head away slightly but not enough to discourage Andrea's touch. "Lame."

Andrea gave a small, fake gasp. "Cloud... Are you insinuating that I am not the pinnacle of wit."

There was a pause, but Cloud opened his eyes slightly, staring tiredly up at Andrea. "If you're at the top, I'd hate to hear everyone else."

Andrea chuckled and leaned in. "Well, it's a good thing that you alone have to suffer my woefully hilarious presence then, isn't it?"

Cloud's lips twitched a little, starting a smile he didn't have the heart to form. But when he looked at Andrea and then at his lips, he was suddenly so aware of how close they were. They were close enough to feel the other breathing—close enough to commit to something but still far enough to dismiss the moment entirely. Andrea hovered in the space, but then he backed away. He was ready with his usual gentlemanly placation when Cloud grabbed onto him.

The following silence was palpable and as heavy as the tension that permeated the air. Andrea took in a deep breath but let it out silently. He closed his eyes slowly. As he tried to will himself to believe anything but this moment, Cloud tugged at his wrist. Now, now. Wasn't he strong? Andrea went with his eyes still closed, but once he felt the heat of Cloud's body against his own, he opened his eyes. Grey-green met mako blue. Cloud rolled onto his side to better look at Andrea.

"You're tired."

"I am," Cloud agreed, "but not enough." He dipped his gaze away, thinking about his next words before saying, "Besides, I think you know a way to tire me out. Am I right?"

He looked at Andrea again, and his gaze was challenging just as it had been on the stage. He was ready for whatever happened next, and Andrea knew that he would exceed all expectations.

"Perhaps. It just depends on what you're looking for." Andrea ghosted his hand over Cloud's face.

"You talk too much." Cloud brought up a leg and hooked it around Andrea's waist. With a curl, he coaxed the club owner closer. "Shut up and kiss me."

A chuckle: good-humoured, warm, and expectant. "As you wish."


	2. Ready Made Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference: this is where the "Trans-Related Scars" tag kicks in. Mostly related to top surgery.

Cloud couldn't sleep, even though he had been awake for the better part of a day. His mind just wouldn't—or just flat out couldn't— shut down long enough to get any meaningful rest. He had managed to maintain his unaffected exterior, but his thoughts were racing from every piece of news they received, from everything he saw and did. And now there was the news that Shinra was going to drop a plate on Sector 7? Those bastards..! Those absolute, vile bastards. For all of the horrible things Shinra had done, the company always managed to surprise him more and more.  
  
Hearing movement outside his door sent him more on edge than he would have expected. Cloud grabbed his sword and headed outside. He wasn't surprised when he saw Tifa standing among the flowers, but he did feel an immense relief. They talked at length about their various fears. Tifa, as always, was the first to open her heart. She described her hesitation and the tight knot of dread that was hardening in her gut. She pleaded Cloud for a pleasant lie —  
  
"Shinra can't be that cruel, right? They wouldn't just..." Her voice wavered and gave, but she pressed on regardless, "They wouldn't just drop a plate to get rid of us, would they? All those lives... All of the people who'd get caught up in the crossfire." She stepped closer, but Cloud didn't back away. "No one could be that cold. Not even Shinra. Please tell me they wouldn't."  
  
Listening to the raw emotion in Tifa's voice stirred something in Cloud. His lips parted as he thought on what to say next. Unfortunately, he couldn't give her the platitude she was looking for. "I'm sorry," he said gently, his voice almost too quiet to his own ears. "I can't."  
  
And he truly meant it. He hated that he couldn't reassure her, that the lie he would have to tell would be make the reality all the more devastating. Were it something smaller, were it something more insignificant, he'd offer something empty but reassuring for her sake. But not for this, never for this. This was something cold and painful and real that they would live through together.  
  
When Tifa rushed towards him and began crying against his chest, Cloud wasn't sure what to do. He had to be strong; he had to be the one to keep emotional distance. He couldn't break down with her, but at the same time, this was his friend—his closest friend if he had to choose anyone. He wrapped his arms around her and gave in. He still didn't cry with her. He didn't allow himself to fully break, but he gave into the desire for closeness. He hoped that his presence was as reassuring for her as hers was for him.  
  
"Cloud... You're hurting me," Tifa said before long.  
  
Cloud almost jumped out of his skin as he relaxed his hold. The emotional wall was back up again. He muttered out a breathy "Sorry", and Tifa just smiled sadly at him.  
  
"It's okay. Guess you don't know your own strength."  
  
"Hm. You're one to talk."  
  
Tifa laughed sadly and then brought up a fist to half-heartedly punch him in the arm. He wished there was power there; he wished there was some kind of sting if only to know that she was truly okay. But it was okay that she wasn't. He couldn't fault her for that.  
  
"Sorry for crying all over you," she said. "I know it's dumb."  
  
Cloud quickly reached up to cover her hand with his own. "It's not," he said. "It's okay to not be strong every once in a while."  
  
_'Speak for yourself,'_ teased a thought in the back of his mind. Cloud blinked slowly, resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder towards the presence he always felt.  
  
Tifa stared at him, her eyes watery, but she managed to keep from breaking once again. She placed her free hand over his and gave him a squeeze. It was a silent gesture of gratitude, and Cloud returned it with a deep nod of his head. Tifa took a long step back. This was her way of putting some distance between them. Cloud dropped his hand at his side.  
  
"Gonna stay out?" she asked.  
  
"For a bit longer."  
  
Tifa's lips quirked up slightly. "Try not to stay out too late, okay?" She looked around them. "I don't want to come outside and see you've taken root."  
  
Cloud crossed his arms. "Who knows?" He stared down at the flowers. "Might be a nice change of pace."  
  
"Yeah... Just might be."  
  
They didn't look to each other, instead relishing in the silence together for now. After a time, Tifa turned and softly bid Cloud good night. He waved her off and watched until she disappeared into the house before he relaxed. He sat down and stared upward. The sky was visible past the plate, and he felt a deep satisfaction in being able to see the stars. He never realised how much he took such a simple pleasure for granted until he made his way to Midgar. Here, the world was closed and stuffy and dusty. Here, the scales were tipped so harshly against the average folk.  
  
Here, his world had been narrowed to a point. Every moment felt like its own battle, and no matter what he did, he felt he was losing. Cloud drew one leg up and idly tapped a gloved finger against it. Slow and steady... He found the repetitive action unexpectedly soothing. Cloud had never been near a waterfall before, and he found the sound of rushing water pleasant. His eyelids felt heavy. His blinks became slower and longer. He nodded his head forward, trying and failing to keep himself awake. Well, if he was already dozing, it wouldn't be too bad if he allowed himself to wind down for a moment before he made his way back in.  
  
A soft breeze caressed his face. He was so aware of the soft whisper of wind through the many flower petals. The floral scent tickled his nose and soothed his weary mind. But even still, he couldn't fully sleep. He was right there on the cusp, but his consciousness teetered on the edge of wakefulness. Cloud curled his hand into a fist before relaxing it. Another few minutes passed, and he still couldn't sleep. He let out a heavy, bitter sigh before opening his eyes. He looked out to Aerith's house and debated making his attempt among his friends, but if he failed, he knew that the experience would only leave him restless. He stood up and dusted off his pants. He'd try to go for a walk. Hopefully, that would be enough to knock him out. It wouldn't be ideal to be near black out exhausted far off from his current lodgings, but at this point, it was a risk he was willing to take. Cloud gave the flower adorned house one last look before exiting the garden.  
  
The further he walked, the more he felt the soothing embrace of that floral oasis leave him. His mind was still empty though, thankfully, so he wasn't plagued by his conscience as he staggered through the sleeping town. Sector 5 was so peaceful at night, and compared to the constant din from the gossiping congregation, it was blissfully dead. He curved around The Leaf House and walked through the metal tunnel leading into the main body of the town. The silence was deep here. Usually, there was music playing outside of the weapon's shop. Tilting his head, Cloud focused for a second and came to the conclusion that even the kids in their hideout had holed up somewhere for the night.  
  
Cloud almost expected to see Chadley in his usual spot, but even the eccentric teen had found lodging somewhere. Everyone was likely sleeping except for Cloud. With a sigh, he stopped in front of the vending machine and searched his pockets for gil. He found his money, but he also found something odd nestled in the colourful bills. Cloud opened his left palm and shook out the item...s. _Oh._ His eyebrows shot up. Andrea's earrings. He completely forgot he stashed them away. He needed to return these... at some point.  
  
As if hearing his thought, a chocobo softly trilled into the night. Cloud took a half-step to the left, and he was soon greeted with the sight of a chocobo carriage making its way down the street. The stable hand perched on the bench glanced around idly, but he did a double take upon spotting Cloud. He pulled on the chocobo's reins; the large bird slowed to a stop and then shook out its feathers.  
  
"Evenin'. You headed out anywhere?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just out on a walk, and..." He curled his hands closed. Oh, right. He was still holding the earrings. He stuffed away his gil, and his eyes settled on the jewelry. "Actually. I need to get back to Wall Market. You going that way?"  
  
"I can if you need me to." The stable hand flicked up the brim of his hat. "I heard from Sam that you got a pass from him, and his word's as good as gil. This ride's on the house. Hop on in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cloud walked around to the back of the carriage and carefully climbed in. It shouldn't have been much effort, but the movement took more out of him than he expected. When he plopped down onto a seat, he reached up to knock on the roof of the carriage. Soon, they were off. Cloud stared at the earrings for a moment before putting them into a pocket. Afterward, he leaned his head against the wall and stared out of the window. The gentle rocking was enough to lull him. He didn't find the sleep he so desperately needed, of course, but the peace he did find was a good enough substitute for now.  
  
By the time the carriage stopped, Cloud felt more tired than he had before. He blinked his eyes open with a struggle, but he soon clamoured out of the carriage and made his way around to give his thanks.  
  
"Where's Sam?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Headed down to the Colosseum. Found someone promising to place his bets on." The stable hand grinned. "They ain't you and that partner of yours, but they promised to give a good show."  
  
"That right? Hm."  
  
Cloud shrugged up a shoulder and left without a word. Time would move on, and he could only hope that the people of Wall Market forgot about him and Aerith and their talents as fighters. It would have been nice to pass through without constant praise and recognition, but he knew that having respect at least got him where he needed to be. Information wasn't easy to come by without some measure of respect in a place like this. Even though his reputation as a friendly neighbourhood merc was getting out there, it didn't quite have the same effect in Wall Market. Being a coliseum champion came with its fair share of benefits as well as civilian wise guys who thought they were better than a guy with a sword. Cloud blearily glanced off into the alleyways. He could see two-time thugs watching him intently like predators hunting their prey. He scoffed tiredly and didn't give them the honour of acknowledgement.  
  
He slowly staggered his way through Wall Market. He heard whispered rumours about AVALANCHE wherever he went. Ducking into a narrow alley brought him closer to The Honeybee Inn and two people who were quietly criticizing Don Corneo immediately clammed up when they saw him. The three of them stared at each other. Cloud gave a sluggish blink before heading towards his destination. The sound of a hurried retreat behind him was soon drowned away in laughter and music.  
  
Cloud pushed through the thick curtain at the entrance and headed to the front counter. The receptionist started to greet him but instead brightened when he recognised Cloud.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Cloud, it's so good to see you." Cloud was never going to get used to being addressed that way. "Are you here to dazzle us with another stunning performance?"  
  
"Not really." Cloud closed his eyes and reached up to rub between his eyes. "I'm here to see Andrea."  
  
The receptionist bowed slightly. "Yessir. And what wonderful timing. He just finished a performance and is in his office. Just one moment, and I'll have someone escort you."  
  
Cloud grunted and gave a flick of his hand. When he opened his eyes slowly, he just managed to catch the receptionist disappearing through a door behind the counter. He looked around to find somewhere to post up for the meantime. There was only a curved couch against the wall, and two people were already on it. Cloud took the furthest corner before sitting down. He spread his legs, set his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. He could fall asleep like this, he swear he could, but he knew it wouldn't exactly be good manners to do so. Of course, the one time he finally felt like he could doze off, it wouldn't be appropriate.  
  
Figures.  
  
"Mr. Cloud?"  
  
Cloud slowly lifted his head and saw a bronze skinned honeyboy staring down at him. This man had gold makeup dusted along his cheeks, and there was a soft pink shadow decorating his eyes. He placed a hand against the wall and stared down at Cloud with a playful tilt of his head. Cloud felt rooted to the spot as he stared up at the honey coloured eyes of this performer. He eventually shook himself out of his daze and stood up.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. That's me."  
  
"Right this way."  
  
The honeyboy reached out to open the door leading out towards the main hall. He smiled to the patrons who quickly waved and hurried through. Cloud followed after his guide. He forced himself to keep his chin up, even if his eyes were barely open at this point. He probably looked like he was glaring to anyone who might have glanced at him. Well, there was a silver lining at least. Hopefully, that would be enough to discourage anyone from speaking to him or otherwise stopping them on their way to Andrea's.  
  
He didn't memorise the way, couldn’t even though he tried. They passed through a staff-only door, and the music was heavily muffled in this hall. They walked up two flights of stairs, one smaller and the other longer. By the time they reached Andrea's door, Cloud felt weirdly disconnected from his body. The honeyboy made a motion before bowing. Cloud absently nodded his head as his escort left. Once alone, he reached up his hand and sharply knocked on the door.  
  
Andrea Rhodea was sitting in front of his large vanity, wiping away any remnants of the makeup he hadn’t managed to sweat off during his performance. He glanced up towards the ceiling, wiped under his eyes, and stared down at his fingers. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together. There was no visible residue, but he could feel it. How strange. He picked up a makeup brush and dusted under his eyes, leaning forward to inspect his reflection as he did. It was then that he heard three sharp knocks. He raised his brows and shifted his eyes, staring at the his door through the mirror.  
  
"Come in," he said, voice rising a bit as he gave the command.  
  
There was a pause before the door slowly creaked open. A smile formed on Andrea's face. He swept his brush in circle through the air; he tilted his hand down and rested his chin atop the back of it.  
  
"Well, well, if this isn't a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."  
  
Cloud lifted his head up slowly and looked at Andrea's back. Andrea was aware that Cloud was a reticent type, but there was something about his silence that screamed volumes. He placed his makeup brush down on the vanity and stood up from his chair.  
  
"Close the door, if you don't mind," Andrea said. It bought him enough time to turn around and watch Cloud who was moving with an all too careful sluggishness. He cocked his head and walked closer. "Now, what is it that brings you here? How did everything go?"  
  
Cloud, still turned towards the door, let out a sigh. His whole soul seemed to go into it. "Went about as well as it could, everything considered. Best case scenario: I'm still alive."  
  
"And we are all happy about that," Andrea said; the purr was evident in his voice.  
  
Even for as drained as Cloud looked, Andrea was still able to fluster the blond. No one could say that he lost his touch. Cloud reached into his pocket.  
  
"Also, I came here to return this."  
  
Andrea placed a hand on the bend of his elbow and reached out with his other. "What's this?" Cloud soon deposited the earrings into his awaiting palm. Andrea tilted his head. "Oh, Cloud..." He ran his thumb along one of the earrings. They still looked pristine. That was a surprise all on its own. "I wasn't expecting you to bring these back."  
  
"Didn't want to lose them," Cloud said. He reached up his hand to smooth it over his hair. He closed his eyes—no, it was better to say he just took a much longer time blinking. Oh, this poor thing. "And I didn't want to owe you more than I already had."  
  
Andrea shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. You won my favour fair and square."  
  
Cloud started to say something, but Andrea reached up to touch his finger to his lips again. Just as before, the gesture seemed to stun the blond, and Andrea delighted in a fact that this might have been some unofficial power button. He slid his hand up to cup Cloud's face. His thumb brushed under Cloud's eye. A dark circle was starting to form; his bottom eyelid was also a bit puffy. As Andrea took stock of Cloud's face, Cloud closed his eyes and tilted his head into the gentle touch. He sighed softly through his nose. Andrea knew what he had to do. With one final pet, he broke away and returned to the vanity. He carefully put the earrings on an awaiting jewelry tree. After making sure it was steady, he turned to face Cloud. The blond was leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed. Andrea might have thought he was waiting for something, but his brows were knit tight, his gaze cast towards the floor.  
  
"Cloud." In a blink, Cloud looked up to him. Andrea closed the space between them. "Why don't you come with me? You look like you can barely stand."  
  
"I'm fine," Cloud retorted lamely.  
  
Andrea huffed a laugh. "Really now. I'm not fighter myself, but I'm sure that a gentle shove from me would knock you to the floor." Cloud broadened his shoulders, seemingly steeling himself in case Andrea made an attempt. The dancer rolled his eyes. "Relax, Cloud. Seriously." He reached out to take Cloud by the arm with one hand and then tugged him away from the wall. "Follow me. I think I have just what you need."  
  
Cloud allowed himself to be led. Andrea guided him along the wall until they arrived at the opposite end of the room. There was a dark wood door recessed into the wall, and when Andrea opened it, he revealed a bedroom brimming with personality. It wasn't as flashy or as opulent as Cloud would have expected, but even still, it spoke volumes about the kind of person Andrea was. Each wall of the room was decorated but not in a way that was excessive or as campy as Andrea himself. There were shelves filled with pictures, knick knacks, and keepsakes. One corner was filled with neatly organised gifts. A large vase kept an overflow of fake flowers. But what was the one thing that Cloud liked to see the most was the large bed heavy with blankets and pillows. He stepped further into the room as Andrea closed the door behind them.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Andrea said. He stayed near the open door, his chest touching the wood and his fingers partially curled around the doorknob.  
  
Cloud looked back to him. "You're not staying?"  
  
"I need to make some arrangements, actually. See to some business, but I'll be back to check in on you before you know it."  
  
Cloud turned back towards the bed. The soft looking mattress was calling to him. "If you're sure."  
  
"Positive. Please, get comfortable. I'll see you soon."  
  
With that, Andrea pulled out of the room and closed the door behind him. Cloud walked over to set his sword against the wall closest to the bed. After that, he sat down at the edge of the mattress and began taking off his boots. Truthfully, he didn't trust himself to bend over in this sorry state he was in. He dropped the heavy boots off to the side and scooted himself backwards until his back came in contact with the crowd of pillows against the headboard. He adjusted himself, sank down into the covers, and closed his eyes. Darkness was immediate; Cloud felt himself drifting.  
  
He wasn't quite dreaming, but he was going to a hazy space in the far reaches of his mind. He was reliving moments and seeing them all again from a new perspective. There was no pain in these memories though. If anything, everything that passed through his mind had been somewhat pleasant or just downright mundane. In all of these things that came to his mind, he couldn't be all that surprised when Andrea floated to the forefront. Only certain parts of their dance replayed. Every time they were close, whenever Andrea pressed against his body. Even the end of that night when Andrea was so breathtakingly close...  
  
The mattress shifted, and that was enough for Cloud to open his eyes again. He peered through his lashes and saw Andrea's lower body in his immediate line of sight. He shifted his head a bit. Andrea looked down at him and tilted down the book in his grasp.  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"No." Cloud reached up to rub his face. He yawned as he asked, "How long was I out for?"  
  
Andrea looked away towards a wall; there was a clock softly ticking away. "About an hour," he said. "It's just past midnight."  
  
Of fucking course. Cloud turned onto his back and pressed his forearm against his eyes. Andrea dogeared his book before setting it down on the mattress to the side opposite Cloud. "What's wrong, dear? Even though I'm flattered, I highly doubt you came all this way to return my earrings and share my bed."  
  
Cloud shook his head. He didn't, but honestly, he didn't have much of a plan for tonight. He just wanted to go to bed. "Just wandering. Mind's all messed up. Can't get any sleep."  
  
"Poor thing." Andrea scooted closer and placed a hand on Cloud's arm. "Would you be more comfortable if you took your armour off?"  
  
Literally or metaphorically..? Cloud shook his head again. "I probably shouldn't. I need to get back to the others before sun up."  
  
"I can always send word ahead." Andrea fanned his fingers through the air. "But if you're truly insistent, I can keep an eye on you and make sure you get back before your bell rings, Cinderella."  
  
Cloud gave a wry laugh. "A bit too late for that, itn't it?"  
  
Andrea laughed as well before stroking a finger down the length of Cloud's arm. "I didn't know you had an accent."  
  
"Mn?"  
  
"With you being so tired, I can hear a bit of a drawl."  
  
Ah, great. Wonderful. Cloud made a noise. "I'm from the countryside. What can you expect?"  
  
"A regular bumpkin out here in the city." Andrea laughed fondly before pulling away. "I'm sure you and Sam would get along splendidly."  
  
"Gonna take more than a twang to be buddies with someone."  
  
"That's true, but it's always a start." Cloud just sighed. He didn't have any points for or against what Andrea said. Instead, he moved away his arm and began working open his gloves. Andrea brightened.  
  
"So, you'll stay?"  
  
"For a while. Not much I can do feeling like this."  
  
"So true. Here. Let me take that."  
  
Andrea held one glove as Cloud worked open the other. It was a familiar practice, but for some reason, it was taking so much of his energy tonight. He really was gone... After some effort, the metal ring plate slid off; the heavy glove followed after. Andrea collected each piece as Cloud began working on the other glove. When that was done, he returned the items, and Cloud set them off somewhere close to his head. He laid still for a few seconds, gathering his strength, before sitting up enough with a groan. The pauldron took actual effort to remove, but Andrea helped. When Cloud leaned back this time, his body felt lighter. His head didn't feel as fuzzy either, but that was thanks to his hour long nap.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Better, I guess." Cloud folded his hands over his stomach. He squinted up at the ceiling. "Might just have to try again."  
  
"You might." Andrea leaned in and rested an elbow on the pillows above Cloud's head. Looking down, he gently grazed his thumb under Cloud's eyes. "Or you can stay here in Wall Market and open up a shop of your own. These bags look designer, honey."  
  
Cloud snorted a laugh and closed his eyes. He turned his head away slightly but not enough to discourage Andrea's touch. "Lame."  
  
Andrea gave a small, fake gasp. "Cloud... Are you insinuating that I am not the pinnacle of wit."  
  
There was a pause, but Cloud opened his eyes slightly, staring tiredly up at Andrea. "If you're at the top, I'd hate to hear everyone else."  
  
Andrea chuckled and leaned in. "Well, it's a good thing that you alone have to suffer my woefully hilarious presence then, isn't it?"  
  
Cloud's lips twitched a little, starting a smile he didn't have the heart to form. But when he looked at Andrea and then at his lips, he was suddenly so aware of how close they were. They were close enough to feel the other breathing—close enough to commit to something but still far enough to dismiss the moment entirely. Andrea hovered in the space, but then he backed away. He was ready with his usual gentlemanly placation when Cloud grabbed onto him.  
  
The following silence was palpable and as heavy as the tension that permeated the air. Andrea took in a deep breath but let it out silently. He closed his eyes slowly. As he tried to will himself to believe anything but this moment, Cloud tugged at his wrist. Now, now. Wasn't he strong? Andrea went with his eyes still closed, but once he felt the heat of Cloud's body against his own, he opened his eyes. Grey-green met mako blue. Cloud rolled onto his side to better look at Andrea.  
  
"You're tired."  
  
"I am," Cloud agreed, "but not enough." He dipped his gaze away, thinking about his next words before saying, "Besides, I think you know a way to tire me out. Am I right?"  
  
He looked at Andrea again, and his gaze was challenging just as it had been on the stage. He was ready for whatever happened next, and Andrea knew that he would exceed all expectations.  
  
"Perhaps. It just depends on what you're looking for." Andrea ghosted his hand over Cloud's face.  
  
"You talk too much." Cloud brought up a leg and hooked it around Andrea's waist. With a curl, he coaxed the club owner closer. "Shut up and kiss me."  
  
A chuckle: good-humoured, warm, and expectant. "As you wish."


End file.
